gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Masters of the Night III: Of the End
''Dark Masters of the Night III: Of the End ''is an upcoming fighting video game by In-Verse Team Alpha, and it's a sequel of the series, however, this time, it will add the characters from the two games and its expansion packs, and instead of an past year, the events will be set in the year 2007-2014 to be redundant. It'll arrive in April 5, 2016 to Arcades first and later the main three consoles. The story deals with antagonist Vali Bael, who wants to revive the Ba'al and challenging Victoria Arcos into a 1 in 1 battle, The Arcos vampire siblings are the protagonists, but Vlad takes the lead, being the first male protagonist in the series. Gameplay It plays basically the same as it's predecessors, but removing the Adventure Mode in Favor to an only battle Story Mode. A new mechanic is added, called the EX form, Ex form is a Form that cost the entire super bar and strengthen the characters powers during 5 to 20 seconds depending of the time that is activated. Replaces the Light and Dark forms of Ringing Bell. Story After the time problem of The Ringing Bell ''was fixed, everyone except a few forgot the events. However, Vali Bael, a member of the First house of the Hell, wants to seek Vengeance against Victoria Arcos for Killing his master, Ba'al. However, he's interfered by Vlad, current ascending head of the Arcos Household because of his connections with Vali's sister Sarai. Éclair Masters is declared the "Savior from the Heavens" by the Witches. Roster From ''Dark Masters of the Night I *'Victoria Arcos': The Former Messiah Vampiress of the Castle, now is training for being strong as her siblings. Vali's rival. *'Tate Moon': The werewolf, finding that his girlfriend was an agent of evil, he joins albeit with hatred the church. *'Nina Ironside': A girl who uses the power of the chains, she's now far more older than in the past games. *'Shiroi': Samurai who committed the "Seppuku", was suddenly "revived" by the Bael and now fights for them. *'Vivi': The Homunculus who defeated Dr. Law, and now tries to save the world from his sins alongside Rock. *'Rayne "Ray" D. Heinrich': An immortal Dark Hunter and also a member of the Church, trains Nina and Tate. *'Lydia Gardenias': The Witch who lost Joe and killed her family, atones, however, Emmy helps her. *'Alessandro Quattrini': Keith's friend and fellow demon, his family takes over the Bael Family as the strongest. *'Angerona Lilly': An humanoid beast cat, allies with Nia Tremaine and provides humans a funny flyer. *'Keith Laurent': A daemon Prince, he currently is trying to find destroy Vali Bael and training Éclair and Roxana. *'Luka': A succubus who was revived by The Bael Family. *'Seph': A incubus who was revived by The Bael Family. *'Ba'al': The King of the Dark Ones, and the one who Vali wants to revive. From Dark Masters of the Night II: The Ringing Bell *'Éclair Masters '(Deuteragonist): Keith's student, now she is more prepared to the battle than ever, wants nothing but peace. *'Vlad Arcos' (Protagonist): The older brother of the Arcos Family, he wants to defeat Vali Bael at all costs, even his pride. *'Roxana Arcos': The middle sister of the Arcos Family, and is trained by Keith to be stronger like Vlad. *'Ralf F. "Zima" Richter': A humanoid beast wolf and former Teacher to Tate, he's joined by Emmy. *'Françoise Girard': This zombie killer-for-hire now is a monster without a mind and a conscience. *'Antonio Ramirez': A Swordsman from the South, however, seeing Shiroi makes him surprised. *'Noon': A female wandering Knight who follows her own way, she has a horse ally named Ami. *'Rock': An experiment who works with Vivi and Dr. Law to save the world From Law's sins. *'Vesper': Roxana's Butler, he's a quirky and nice dark creature with crow-like wings. *'Lucifer': The fallen angel is now in control of the Underworld's forces. From the Expansion Packs *'Lionel of Aeidith': A prince who was cursed by a former evil sword, now in control, turns into an angelic form. *'Tasia': Vlad's confident and servant, an Specter who has flaming Green hair. *'Nia Tremaine': Nia is a Humanoid Beast Fox and Lilly's friend. New Characters *'Vali Bael:' The main Antagonist of the game, a proud Prince with the full name "Prince Vali of the House of Bael", whose intentions is reviving its fallen god, Ba'al, but also helping his younger sister Sarai who fell crippled due to her having lost her powers. His personality is cold, ruthless, but also concerned in the future of the Underworld as a whole, but ever since the events of The Ringing Bell and the demise of Lucifer, his family also lost importance when Alessandro defeated the King (Vali and Sarai's father) and the Quattrini a.k.a. the Bianco Family took over as the Main family of the Underworld, but also wants to kill Victoria Arcos because of the first mentioned case, despite not being totally her intention kill him. His monster type is a Demon because of his body color being really abnormal and despite his sister's not looking like him. He can use blood for his powers and also has an unusual fighting style involving flying blades, can fly, and even use a bow and arrow to his Ex Attacks. *'Echidna:' Real name Dakota Remy Azariah Landy Justice Lennon. But calls himself Echidna due to the Greek legend monster. Being a cultured person, he likes fashion and many model related articles, he actually refers itself as "it", because of its long blue-red hair, neutral build and feminine face, but a manly voice, many get confused at first glance for its appearance. He is actually a guy but doesn't care about stuff like that. It is from the same nation as Lionel of Aeidith and also is friends with him. And ironically, despite his beautiful appearance, it serves the Prince and has a very unusual fighting style that involves its hair and also uses "Poisoning" Dust, but also in one of his EX attacks he can transform his legs into a Viper tail. Uses glasses and uses dance attacks in his normals. His creature type is a half-snake. *'Emmanuelle "Emmy" Verity:' Emmy is a teacher in the Military Academy, and Zima Ritcher's close ally. But also formerly Lydia's rival due to the latter's breakdown when forced to kill her family and her cat friend, Joe Phillips. She is a serious women at work, but in her spare time is very friendly and very nice to the people who know her, she has even been open to the people a little rather than as a loner woman who was in her childhood. But still keeps that sweet personality. She uses many witch like powers albeit in a less professional manner as Lydia, lacking the defensive "grace" as the Gardenias princess, but still is strong offensively and has more brutal attacks than her. Even to the point that she can transform in a literal ugly witch in one of her EX attacks. She confesses to be in her mid thirties. *'Clown:' This is not the type of Clown that they often see into the happy-go-lucky circuses, this Clown wants to make every kid cry, to destroy the kids in the children's nightmares. Is practically the incarnation of Nightmare in person to the point that he runs a circus full of evil creatures who appear in his specials, and in one of his EX attacks, is inside of his Circus of Terror. He's affiliated albeit for a Nickel, to the Arcos Family due to Rogelio's request, despite his connections with the heaven, it was all a red herring, and also he's afraid of Vladimir, Rogelio's son. He can uses many of the typical Clown elements to attack his opponents, but his EX attacks involve chainsaws, knifes, poisoned apple pies, etc. *'Solaria:' Victoria's Chilean Maid and her best friend in combat, she's seen often with a Jack-O' Lantern Mask to avoid injuries of her face. As she's a little narcissistic in that case only. Her name is derived of the Chilean Genus of the same name. She likes to do all the orders that Victoria gives to her. Loyal, amiable but sadistic in battle, she knows who is her enemy and who's not, she has a distaste with Tasia and Asura despite the other two live in the same manor as them and even being close friends in many of the works, making her the most amoral of the servants. Her ex Attack involve many Jack-o'Lantern attacks, even taking her own Head as one of her EX attacks, also another involving Boxing gloves. Console Exclusive Characters -Arcade Version 2.0- *'Frida': A Friendly Mummy, she lived many years as a mummy, she remembers herself as a high queen of a dynasty when she was human. She's clumsy and tends to ruin anything when she tries to help others, however, with the help of Vladimir's determination and Éclair's friendly personality, she opens more to them, being a mummy, she's capable to use her extremities to long distances (like Dhalsim from Street Fighter). She lacks a Regular throw. In one of her EX Moves involves closing her opponent to her coffin which has needles on its back, or dividing it in two parts. She joins the heroes due to dislike of the enemies and being evil. However, she's close to Lady Sarai Bael, Vali's sister, who is in the side of the bad guys, she has an affinity of being or making dust just for the sake of her body. The name is self-imposed and does not remember her real name. *'Magna': Origin Unknown. A young man who has the skill of turning into a demonic figure, he has green eyes and black hair, is 20 years old and pretty tall for his age. He despite his dark looks, is actually a kind and honest man which duty is hunting the Dark Ones in spite of being a half dark one. In one if his EX special, he turns into said form to upgrade the speed and the power to higher levels, he's also one of the complex characters to master due to his big array of moves and weapons, having in total of thirty-seven sets counting his three EX attacks. He stated that he's from another continuity and wants to get back to his dimension, however, due to deal relating to the final boss. He has to stay here, many of the characters "ship" him with Éclair or Nia, the first, with Keith's anger. His nickname in Latin means "Great". *'Pluto': The True Final Boss of the game. She's Sarai Bael's final form after the entity takes over herself. Lionel and Echidna said that she has no salvation and she must be killed to end with the "sickness" of hers. She was aware of this and didn't said anything to her brother and Vlad to avoid more, but did said to Éclair, the Church team, the demons, Vampiresses and the others. She takes into a "Demon lady" form and has the same cute personality as Sarai. But unwillingly with ways to destroy anything, her quotes even involving apologizes. She's unplayable in Arcade, except in training, survival, and non-online modes. She has a one hit kill, and also she can throw multiple projectiles, can teleport, throw in larger distances thanks to her void spheres. She has limited arsenal, with less than 12 attacks and one hidden that requieres to use half of her life bar and introducing a certain list of commands. Arcade Exclusive Characters -Arcade Version 3.0/Trival- *'Iris': Iris is a Ghost Hunter, she might be adorable, cute and extremely innocent, but due to the fact that she's actually an old woman, many fear her, however, she doesn't appear to dislike being called like that. She only hates ghosts and uses a vacuum cleaner for her job, however, she uses her own, black magic when attacking others. She's very cold person in fighting form. Her hair, dress, skin and eyes are all white or pale. Her specialty is the charge attacks in a distance, however, she has less than fifteen moves, indicating that she's pretty hard to use due to her long range. She's an associate of Dr. Law, and knows Velma very well. Arcade Exclusive Characters -Arcade Version 4.0/Megalomania- *'Rui': Nicknamed "Rui Rui". He's a mysterious 21-year-old boy from an unknown country, considered by many as a Hikikomori (Social withdrawal) due to never leaving his place of work, however, this is not true. He's outside almost all the time, but with his personal computer modified. His outside appearance is one of an stereotypical nerdy, but when his glasses are gone, it reveals that he's quite pretty, he's a born redhead, and has black eyes, he's participant in the mission controls, but has really curious intentions. His fighting style involves summoning gadgets, experiments, etc. Such as poison, laser beams, light sabers. He doesn't fight physically direct, instead, he lets the technology do its thing, he beats Magna for having the most attacks, due to some involving pressing one button. Rumored to be immortal. NPC *'Ciel the Fairy': Now comes as Éclair's messenger, she's still an "Antihero" though. *'Gabriel': An Angel and Advisor of Ray, Éclair, Nina and even Tate. He joins the Church. *'Vlad T. "Rogelio" Arcos': The Arcos siblings' dad. *'Luna Arcos-Sanguinis': The Arcos siblings' mom. *'Sarai Bael': Vali's Sister who's actually crippled, and also became Vlad's friend much to Vali's madness. She's actually the host of Hades. *'King Bael': Vali and Sarai's father, Ba'al's Relative. *'Félix': Lilly's cousin who is a real cat. *'Ana Spencer': Éclair's Friend, she has blond hair and is kinda dumb sometimes. *'Father Krauser and Sister Adele': Ray's allies of the church who joined Gabriel to save the real Michael. *'Dr. Wayne Law': The creator of Rock, he's now good due to Vivi's offer to save himself of being dead for the witches. *'Velma': Frida's Companion and her teacher, she's strict and kind of cruel with the Mummy Queen. Stages *Cementery *Manor *Streets *Underworld (Happy Version) *Otherworld (Bad Version) *School *Flying Castle *Anarchy *Cat's World *Flamenco *Heck Road *Devil's Forest *The Four Horsemen Ride *Imagination Flyer *Cookie Land *Tomb *Technology area. *Total Inferno (Final Stage) Theme Songs AC Ver. *English: Prelude to Act 1 of Carmen - Georges Bizet *Japanese: MEGITSUNE - BABYMETAL CS Ver. *English: Madhouse - Anthrax *Japanese: Akatsuki - BABYMETAL 3.0/Trival ver. *Japanese: Iine - BABYMETAL 4.0/Megalomania ver. *Japanese: Road of Resistance - BABYMETAL Soundtrack This time, the game will offer a brand new soundtrack, mainly composed of the typical dark songs, however, with an approach of Metal and orchestral sounds. The original main theme for the first time ever in an In-Verse video game outside of The FEAST Saga there will be vocal songs, some by Opera singers and few character songs. Art The Art is a lot of different than in the previous sequel, instead of a Noir form, it will enter into a darker shade coloring approach. It uses the same graphic engine as Re: Vengeance - The Distant Last Battle, albeit modified for a modern touch. Cover All but Japan and Special Edition: Éclair has angel wings with a scythe in the center, while Vali and Magna are in the left and Vlad and Frida in the right, the other secondary characters (Victoria, Keith, Solaria, Echidna, Lionel, Clown, Roxana, and Emmy). Fictitious Voice List *Vladimir: Christopher Corey Smith / Ryo Horikawa *Éclair: Carrie Keranen / Miyuki Sawashiro *Vali: Liam O'Brien / Shinichiro Miki *Victoria: Tara Platt / Atsuko Tanaka *Roxana: Stephanie Sheh / Chika Sakamoto *Tate: Derek Stephen Prince / Junichi Suwabe *Nina: Cassandra Lee / Risa Taneda *Shiroi: Troy Baker / Kazuya Nakai *Vivi: Michelle Ruff / Hiromi Tsuru *Ray: Marc Diraison / Jurota Kosugi *Lydia: Julie Ann Taylor / Kikuko Inoue *Alessandro: Travis Willingham / Hiroki Yasumoto *Lilly: Cindy Robinson / Eri Inagawa *Keith: Crispin Freeman / Daisuke Ono *Luka: Erin Fitzgerald / Sayaka Ohara *Seph: Patrick Seitz / Kenji Nomura *Ba'al: *Monster noises* *Zima: David Vincent / Isshin Chiba *Francoise: Cristina Valenzuela / Kana Hanazawa *Antonio: Bryce Papenbrook / Takuya Satou *Noon: J.D. Stone / Sora Amamiya *Rock: Keith Silverstein / Tsuguo Mogami *Lucifer: Kaiji Tang / Keiichi Nanba *Lionel: Erik Kimerer / Soma Saito *Tasia: Megan Hollingshead / Michiko Neya *Vesper: J.C. Miller / Mitsuaki Madono *Nia: Mela Lee / Megumi Han *Solaria: Erica Mendez / Minami Takayama *Emmy: Jessica Straus / Ai Orikasa *Echidna: Yuri Lowenthal / Akira Ishida *Clown: Dave Wittenberg / Wataru Takagi *Frida: Laura Post / Chiaki Takahashi *Magna: Grant George / Masakazu Morita *Hades/Sarai: Erica Lindbeck / Aya Suzaki *Iris: Kate Higgins / Akemi Okamura *Rui: Max Mittelman / Yuuma Uchida *King Bael: Steve Blum / Norio Wakamoto *Ciel: Brittney Harvey / Wakana Yamazaki *Gabriel: Michael McConoohie / Ryuzaburo Otomo *Dr. Law: Richard Epcar / Ryusei Nakao *Krauser: Kirk Thornton / Akio Otsuka *Adele: Jessica Gee / Yoshiko Sakakibara *Rogelio/Vlad: D.C. Douglas / Jouji Nakata *Luna: Barbara Goodson / Miki Ito *Velma: Mona Marshall / Masako Nozawa Trivia *The game's theme resembles the fifth entry (fourth canonical) of the Fatal Fury ''series, ''Real Bout Fatal Fury. Given that is the final game, and a special ending plays for the following characters who defeated Vali or Ba'al: *#Vlad *#Victoria *#Roxana *#Keith *#Éclair *#Lionel *#Vali *This is the game in which resolves many of the wrong comings of the second game. *The new characters are NPC's who marks their debut. **Except for Magna, Frida and Iris though. **Also counts for Rui. *This game offers also the complete overhaul change to the system and music. And Graphical appeal similar to Tencent's Chinese Fighting game King of Combat/''Xuan Dou Zhi Wang''. *Solaria is the first Chilean character in a Fighting game and the only one from a real world place. (In fake terms) Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting Game Category:Fighting Category:Weapon Based Fighting Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Arcade games Category:Arcade Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:2016 video games Category:2016 games Category:2016 Category:Arcade Fighting Category:Horror Category:Monsters Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Playstation 4 Category:Playstation 4 games Category:Playstation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox One Category:XBOX One games Category:Xbox One games Category:XBOX ONE Games Category:XBOX One Games Category:Online function Category:Online Category:Single Player Category:Single player Category:Multiplayer Category:Local Multiplayer Category:Gothic Fiction Category:Dark Fantasy Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:"t" rated